The sands of time
by Papyrus n stylus
Summary: the title is weird cause i was sleepy. pls r&r.    takes place after 7 years


The Sands of Time

He was in a dimly lit room, the only sources of illumination being two lamps. The room was considerably clean despite its small size.

A huge oaken desk stood in the centre, occupying most of the space with two chairs on either side. He gingerly took the seat near the door. He was followed by another sturdy and robust man who sat on the chair across him. An ornate seal composed of a blue field surrounded by a gold border with parallel stripes of red and white enveloped by laurel leaves and thirteen stars, proudly stood on the wall proclaiming its motto- Fidelity, Bravery, Integrity. The name of the organization stood out engraved in pure white – federal bureau of investigation.

After leaving Japan, his only ambition was to join the FBI like his sister. He had always known that it was no mean task but he was determined. It was very difficult at first. He was sharing a dormitory with another man who always seemed to pick at him for his clumsiness. He had undergone rigorous training, both physical and mental; completed his graduation from a reputed university in America and given various exams to prove his worthiness of joining the FBI. Of course he failed many times but he never gave up for they say 'try, try till you succeed.' And finally his perseverance paid off. One day while he was going to take a bath, his phone rang letting him hear the words he so ardently wanted to. He was appointed in the FBI. Since that day he had promised himself to work even harder and live up to their expectations.

Today he had been informed that he was supposed to meet Mr. White in his office. From there, he was escorted to this room. It was so far away that it seemed to him that he had been walking for a mile and the way was so full of twists and turns, curves and bends that his head started felling dizzy.

Presently, the robust man, Mr. White was busy scanning the laptop on the desk which was cluttered with piles of papers, files, markers, pens, pencils, documents, stamps and other stationery items. It was kind of unnerving for him to be waiting like this. He knotted his fingers when suddenly the man's piercing blue eyes caught his. He smiled nervously but the man remained unattached. He regarded him with a suspicious eye and then finally spoke,

"You are Mr. Hondou Eisuke."

Eisuke nodded. "We have a very important mission for you." The man was thinking quite hard. He continued, "Firstly, let me get some facts clear. You have a Japanese origin and it has been seven years since you have last been there." Eisuke replied with a firm yes. He found it very difficult to look at him in the eye because his eyes were ghastly grey and emotionless and his countenance merciless and stern.

"Do you know who Kudo Shinichi is?"

Out of all the questions he was expecting, this was certainly not one. But that was a name he had heard after so long. A myriad of memories came into his mind - bitter and sweet, happy and sad. The life he had left behind and which was now a closed chapter. But this very question ripped apart all the healed wounds; all the heartaches and all his desires. The face of a certain girl flashed into his mind - her sweet smile, her kind heart, her innocent soul and her angelic face. How deeply he wished that….

"Mr. Hondou, I am waiting for your reply." Eisuke was brought to reality rather harshly by the officer's gruff voice.

"Y-Yes, I knew him but not much. He was just a classmate." he lied. For the world, he had not met Shinichi Kudo but his alias Conan Edogawa.

"Well, I want you tell me everything you know about him?"

"But why do you want information on him?"

"I am the one questioning here." The officers curt reply left no room for argument.

" I have not been in touch with him but seven years ago, he was a competent detective. His parents are Yukiko Fumiyo, a former actress and Kudo Yusaku, a novelist."

"We could get that information from anywhere. I want specific information about him."

"But what does this have anything to do with the mission?" Eisuke was getting furious now. He was not among those who go about revealing information about his friends.

"It has every damn thing to do with him. You should answer what I ask without questioning." The man said angrily practically into Eisuke's face

"I have already told you that he was just an acquaintance."

"Then tell what do you know about his relatives?"

"He lives in an old mansion-like house. His only relative living in Japan is his neighbour who is a scientist. He has a very high sense of justice and was very popular in the media and was called the savior of the Japanese police. That is all the knowledge I have of him. I don't know where he is now or what he is doing."

The officer brushed his moustache. "Is that all? Have you mentioned all the people?"

"Yes. I guess" eisuke replied hesitantly.

Mr White smirked and picked up a remote from the desk pointing it towards the wall. A projector flickered into existence where a video of him and Ran going to a karaoke was playing.

"What do you have to say about that girl? Why didn't you mention her?"

Why he did not mention her? Well the answer is very simple.-to keep her safe from harm and away from all this mess. Because no matter how much time had passed, he still loved her.

Eisuke knew he was cornered. He had to give in. "She is Ran Mouri, another classmate. She was Kudo Shinichi's childhood friend."

"That's good. Well, you should know that these two friends of yours are now married and have a three year old son."

These words were like a spear into his heart. He suddenly became so numb that his mouth became dry. He could not register nothing but the pain and hurt he felt. He wanted to deny it all. He wanted to scream out that it was all bullshit, a bloody lie. It had taken him years to build this wall but in an instant everything came crumbling down. Emotions overwhelmed him and tears stung his eye, threatening to fall. But then a voice in his head told him that hadn't he known it all along? Wasn't it inevitable?

"This is the mission for you."

At this Eisuke looked up. "You will go back to Japan and find information about Kudo Shinichi."

That took him aback. He was in for too many shocks today.

"But why him?"

"It is because he might have some valuable information about the Black Organization. Moreover our sources inform us that he is associated with some of their members."

"There are other officers who could do this."

"You are a friend of his and his wife. You will easily win their confidence." Mr. White's eyes gleamed with an evil grin on his face.

Then the realization hit Eisuke like a ton of bricks. "I see. So this was it all along. You hiring me despite failing, giving me such a high post - all this was done intentionally. Everything was planned just because I am his friend." Eisuke spat venomously. "But I will never spy on them. I cannot cheat my friends. You can do whatever you want to." he screamed.

The officer stood up from his chair and walked towards the door, saying in a harsh way, "You are taking it personally. This is a mission. You cannot back away otherwise you will be a traitor to the FBI. Moreover if you don't do it, others will, _who will not be their friends_. We are only asking you to spy, there are other ways to get information also."

With this he exited leaving eisuke alone in the room to ponder, though he had no choice in the matter..

To be continued…

Whew! That required a lot of effort but all of it would be worth if you would leave a nice little review. I have the plot in mind but tell me if I should continue and pls suggest a title

Have a nice day!


End file.
